From Canada, Without Love
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: When Ludwig watched Matthew fly away, he thought it was all over. Other than losing the war, he didn't think there would be any lasting ramifications. Maybe they should've used a condom. Sequel to the Spy who Shagged Me. Ludwig/Matthew


Finally! The promised sequel to "The Spy who Shagged Me"! This will be a little longer and a little different. This is just the beginning. Lets see how this goes~

Warnings: mentioned mpreg, slash, language, OOC-ness

Pairing: Ludwig/Matthew

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Ludwig was enjoying one of his rare days off. So far the day had gone better than he had ever imagined. Feliciano was busy preparing for some enormous fashion show and didn't have the time to even call, let alone break into his house, sans pants and shame. Gilbert was passed-out drunk in the foyer and Ludwig had to step over his unconscious older brother when he took the dogs out for their daily early morning walk.

Yes, it had been a peaceful morning, Ludwig mused as he sipped his coffee, morning paper folded neatly in his lap.

Then his expression turned sour and the rich coffee tasted bitter in his mouth.

"Something is about to go horribly wrong." He groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Years of experience as a soldier and countless times leading hectic world conferences, taught him that the better things were in the beginning, the more hell would be unleashed later. The German set down his coffee mug on the coaster and placed the neatly folded newspaper next to it on the table and settled down in the armchair to wait for whatever horrors the world had in store for him.

"Hey West?" A voice rasped from the foyer before Gilbert's silvery hair appeared in the entryway followed by bloodshot crimson eyes and a green tinged face. "Get me a beer, would ya? And then maybe make the room stop spinning? Okay, thanks bro." the Prussian muttered, trying to bury his face into the hardwood floors.

Ludwig sighed wearily. Maybe the worst that would happen would be dealing with the hungover ex-nation?

Suddenly a loud crash resounded from the foyer as the sturdy door was blasted off its hinges and clattered noisily to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Gilbert snapped, instincts driving him to his feet despite his aching body and turbulent stomach.

"WHERE THE BLOODY FUCK ARE YOU, KRAUT BASTARD?" A distinctly English voice snarled.

Ludwig suddenly felt the urge to just weep. Then, briefly, he wished he had blitzed all of England into oblivion. But then the urge to weep overtook him again. However, he pushed it away and stood up, bearing himself to deal with a clearly enraged Arthur.

"What a pleasant surprise." He said politely, pale blue eyes a little steely but his body relaxed. "What brings you to Ger—"

"Don't even try any blooming small talk right now, wanker." Arthur hissed, stomping into the room, absolutely fuming. His green eyes were alight with anger and his bristly eyebrows were knitted together forming a very formidable V. "How _dare _you."

"What do you me—"

"You think you can just impregnate my darling colony and then abandon him to raise the child on his own?" Arthur spat, suddenly looking more and more like his imperial self by the second.

"You knocked up America?" Gilbert asked incredulously. "What did I tell you about luscious blond North Americans? Did you learn nothing from what happened with Canada?"

"I didn't sleep with America." Ludwig snapped, a pale blush painting his cheeks when Gilbert mentioned Canada.

"He impregnated Matthew." Arthur growled, fingers twitching at his sides and Ludwig wondered if the shorter man was armed.

"…Canada is your baby mama?" Gilbert repeated dumbly before a proud grin danced on his face. "I have a nephew? Hell yes!" He cheered, momentarily forgetting about the consequences of his brother's brief sexcapade with Matthew back during WWII.

"You are not allowed to see him!" Arthur bellowed, turning to the former nation, pointing sternly at the ex-nation. "You are not allowed to corrupt my grandson."

"You're old." The silver-haired man snickered, taking joy in Arthur's renewed rage. "Hey, does that mean Francis is a grandpa too?" Suddenly he burst into laughter. "How rich!"

Neither male noticed the way Ludwig turned snow-white, eyes shocked at the news.

"I expect you to take responsibility for your actions." Arthur sniffed haughtily, turning his attention away from Gilbert who was bent over in stitches. "And that you start paying child support." He glared at Ludwig. "Understand? My Matthew is not some trollop. He's a good lad and he deserves far better than some failed conqueror, tree-hugging ex-Nazi ponce."

Ludwig barely heard the insults. In fact the last thing he remembered before everything went dark was the revelation that Matthew was pregnant.

He was a father.

"Ludwig?" Gilbert shouted in surprise as his much taller, younger brother collapsed onto the rug. He looked sadly down at the fair-haired man. "So not awesome, bro."

* * *

"Oh they're back." Matthew noted idly, pouring a cup of tea for himself and then one for Arthur, thinking the Englishman would probably want one after storming out of the house. A tug on his shirt caught the Canadian's attention and he smiled down at the little boy whose sweet face was twisted into a pout. "Yes, Pierre?"

The child blinked is too serious green eyes up at the nation before glancing over at the box of cookies Matthew had wrestled away from Alfred while screaming about how the other nation needed to watch his weight. He then looked back up at Matthew with a small smile.

Matthew blinked, inwardly overcome by how cute Pierre could be. "Just one though." He warned, reaching for the box and handing one to the child. "You can have another after Arthur leaves and if you behave. Oh and if he asks for a hug, just give him one. He's not that scary. Its just those eyebrows."

Pierre scowled then nodded grudgingly. Patting the boy on the head in satisfaction, Matthew left the boy who was happily nibbling on the cookie to go open the door.

"Alfred—"

"Matthew." Matthew said calmly. "Really Arthur? My flag is right there." He pointed at said flag that waved merrily in the wind.

"I know who you are." Arthur snapped, pretending not to hear Matthew's quiet 'sure you do'. "Your idiot brother just wanted me to tell you that he is coming by later and something about being big-boned…" Arthur trailed off in confusion. "Anyways…" He paused again when he realized Matthew wasn't listening.

Instead his former colony was looking at Gilbert and Ludwig (whose gaze was resolutely avoiding Matthew's calm eyes) with a raised eyebrow. "And you scold Alfred for meddling." Matthew said quietly, rage shimmering under his calm words.

"I'm your father. I am allowed to meddle." Arthur responded sternly. "Besides, its his son. Its only fair that he takes responsibility."

Matthew glared evenly at his former guardian and was about to relay some choice words when a wail resounded from somewhere in the house.

Instantly Matthew whirled on his heel and disappeared, leaving the stunned men to follow in pursuit.

Entering the living room, the three watched as Matthew pulled a small blond child into his arms and rocked him lovingly, cooing French into his short hair. The child sniffled, rubbing his face into his father's shoulder, cheeks red and a half-eaten cookie in his hand.

"Who's daddy's brave little soldier?" Matthew murmured, rubbing his son's back reassuringly. "You are."

Ludwig just stared, pale eyes disbelieving as he watched his onetime seducer calm down their child.

And then he passed out again.

* * *

"I don't remember you being this pathetic." Matthew began casually, chin cupped in his hand as he watched Ludwig slowly gaining consciousness.

"Its not every day you find out you have a son." The taller nation scowled, sitting up from where he was laying on a plush bed.

Matthew sighed, violet eyes questioning. "Are you upset?"

"You hid the existence of my own son from me for decades!"

"Yeah, you're upset." The other nation said quietly, more to his self than anything. "Look, we'll discuss what I did and didn't do later."

"No, we discuss it now." Ludwig snapped, voice low.

Matthew gave him an unimpressed look. "If you think your 'angry' voice and glare are enough to scare me into submission, then you were unconscious for the better part of last century. Besides, what are a few more minutes? Meet your son, Pierre."

Ludwig blinked, just now noticing the tiny boy studying him with big green eyes.

"…Hello." He said, clearing his throat and sticking out a hand for the child to shake.

The blond boy just glanced at the hand before looking back up at Ludwig. Then, purposely turned to Matthew.

"Daddy, I don't like him."

* * *

Yeah, Pierre = New Prussia. I went with Pierre because I read up on Pierre Trudeau and I was like "WHO IS THIS BAMF?" Oh and I don't think Matt would care enough about Ludwig to choose a German name. He carried the kid after all. Anyways, Pierre looks like a mini Germania.

So, how was it?


End file.
